


Flowers Stay

by MandoGuardian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute?, I made a song-fic, M/M, No Beta, Song stuck in my head, lots of jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGuardian/pseuds/MandoGuardian
Summary: Flowers Stay. Butterflies fly away.
Relationships: Jango Fett & Anakin Skywalker, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Flowers Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jate'kara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035633) by [pallorsomnium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallorsomnium/pseuds/pallorsomnium). 



> I had a song stuck in my head and I love this pairing. I was also re-reading one of my favorite stories. Just something small and cute. 
> 
> Song: Butterflies Fly Away by the Sons of Serendip.

There is a song for everyone. Those who hear it, those who share it. There is only one song for a soul-mate. Sometimes you think you hear it before it’s time. But when you truly hear it. It is all you hear.

\----------

Was he hearing it? He could hear the soft thrum. It felt so happy. So soothing. So loving. Looking at the one before him, his eyes widened slightly. Was this his song? Could he finally have what he had heard so much about? 

“Hey…..um….hi….” came the stuttering voice of the young man, dark eyes trailing over the rather stunning shade of sunshine blonde hair. The young woman had to giggle a bit as he stuttered over his words. But she smiled at him and he felt his heart flutter in his chest. 

“I’m...Obi-wan Kenobi….it is nice to meet you,” the young man said and bowed his head to the young woman in front of him. The young woman smiled at him. “Satine Kryze…” she said softly with the same smile on her face while poor Obi-wan’s face and ears began to turn a rather dark shade of red at his poor introduction and he glanced towards his master. 

Qui-gon looked more amused than disappointed in him but then the jedi master was taking charge once more. They were not here to make fools of themselves. They were here to protect Satine Kryze from the Death Watch. Obi-wan could only hope that the young woman didn’t think him even more of an idiot than he felt he was for such a bumbling introduction he had given. 

\- - - - - - 

“Do you?” Obi-wan started. 

“No…” Satine said softly. 

“We?” Obi-wan asked. 

“I mean….is it me...or do you think it’s fate?” Obi-wan asked with a weak smile. 

“That we did meet?” Satine giggled a bit. 

Obi-wan nodded his head. Their mission had been a success. They had kept Satine Kyrze alive. They had seen to it that Mandalore had a new leader. A peaceful leader. At least, that was what Qui-gon had told him. And now they were leaving. 

“I don’t really know….” Satine said as she placed her hand on his arm. “But I know what we share…” she added with a wider smile and she would take a step back from him. 

But something felt….off….as he began to step onto the shuttle that was to take him and Qui-gon back to the Temple. As he looked back over his shoulder to Satine, he could see her smile was still there, but her attention was on another person there. Like it didn’t matter that he was leaving and seeing him to the very end wasn’t her priority. 

The song thrummed again in his mind….but something felt...wrong. It felt like it wasn’t really the song he was supposed to be hearing. Was it? His heart thundered in his chest and he had to look away from Satine. Wasn’t the song supposed to bring you joy and happiness? Then why? Why did it….

It….hurt. 

\- - - - - - 

Obi-wan was unsure of how to react to the man standing there. He was not dressed in the typical Naboo fashion but he was wearing two blasters at his hips and he looked less than pleased to be here. Then again, who wanted to be on a planet in the middle of a take over? He could only look the man over as the Queen and Qui-gon was speaking. His attention would then pull away for a moment to look at his master. 

“We could use all the help we can get,” muttered one of the captains in the group and that made the Queen look to the guard and then back towards them. 

“The captain is right…” she said calmly. 

Dark eyes gleaned towards Obi-wan and Qui-gon then back to the Queen as he bowed his head in understanding. 

“Once we are off the planet, we can discuss you contract further,” the Queen said and then they were off. 

But Obi-wan’s attention wasn’t one hundred percent on what was ahead. He couldn’t help as his eyes wandered to the broad shoulders, thick black hair, and tanned skin of their new bounty hunter...friend? 

No, not friends. 

Not yet. 

\- - - - - - 

The sound of humming interrupted his meditation and Obi-wan turned from where he was sitting to see the bounty hunter making himself a cup of caf. The song was strange. He had never heard it before. Yet it also sounded...familiar. Like he had been hearing it all his life. Though he noticed that the bounty hunter had not seen him. 

“Excuse me,” he said politely and the man turned his head sharply to him. 

“I am afraid we haven’t properly been introduced. My name is Obi-wan Kenobi….” he said with a polite smile and a bow of his head. 

“Jango Fett,” the man said calmly after staring at Kenobi for a moment. 

Obi-wan nodded his head. “A pleasure to meet you Mister Fett...I do apologize for the...ah…” he started and had to give a weak smile. 

“I have a hard time believing I can blame you for a bunch of droids…” Jango said with a raised brow then returned to finish making his caf. “Nice to meet you Kenobi…” he said and turned to quickly walk away. 

Obi-wan blinked at the man’s retreating back but he had to chuckle himself. Well, at least he hadn’t stumbled over his own name this time. 

\----------

“I never believed in fate before…” Jango said with a chuckle as he raised a brow at Kenobi. 

Obi-wan could only blink at that and he looked at the man who was sitting against the wall and then he looked down at the man’s side where a youngling with stark blonde hair, like the sands of Tatooine itself, was leaning against him. 

“Master Qui-gon believes he is the Chosen One,” Kenobi would say with a sigh, but he couldn’t help but smile at what he was seeing. Jango had become a living pillow for the young man who had been rather exhausted after the exciting day of pod racing and then the fight with the...darksider. 

Jango noticed the way the man’s face soured and he gave a polite smile before he looked at the boy sleeping against his side. Then the man started singing the song he had kept humming these past few days. 

“ If you move too soon, they become afraid and they fly away. Butterflies fly away…..” he sang softly before he went back to humming the song. 

Obi-wan felt his heart thundering in his chest and blood in his ears. 

\- - - - - - - 

The return to Naboo had been far more dramatic than Obi-wan cared for. The Gungans had been gathered to help retake Theed. The Queen had come back herself to see to it. It had all been a mess. Qui-gon was suffering several wounds from the darksider. Obi-wan was exhausted. Anikin had blown up a Trade Federation control ship. 

He just wanted to lie down and sleep. But he couldn’t. There were more pressing matters at the moment. He was getting Anikin settled in the bed he had been given by Padme. Qui-gon was in the med ward. And here he was, by himself, having to try and go over everything in his mind. 

Maul. He had been brought in. Captured. Something that his vision had not shown him. No, it had shown him his master dying. But he had not expected the help from Jango Fett. Just before Maul could attack….the Mandalorian had come in with a slugthrower and aimed it at Maul. The distraction of the heated metal had given both he and his master an advantage in the battle before they had finally been able to disarm the darksider. 

Jango had wanted to kill the zabrak but they had instead gotten him in a state of sedation so that he could be taken to the temple. The council would need to know about the Sith who had attacked. 

As he was sitting there, trying to go over everything in his mind, he began to doze ever so slightly only for his attention to alert and his body to jump slightly. There was that song again. 

He moved to stand despite how tired he was and moved out into the hall to see Jango Fett walking towards his own room and the humming had not stopped. 

“Butterflies fly away…..I know how….how to wait…..so fly…...fly…...fly….fly away….” Obi-wan would sing softly as he stared at the back of the man in front of him. 

“When you know you’re falling for someone….” Jango would sing over his shoulder, his body tense. 

“Spread your wings and learn to fly….” Obi-wan sang, his smile grow and he felt the prickle of tears in his eyes. 

“Then you’ll never have….to hit the ground. You can keep on falling….” Jango turned to face Obi-wan, his eyes wide in shock. 

“And keep on flying….” both sang softly together as Obi-wan came to a stop in front of Jango. 

Both were smiling, Obi-wan was crying, and all he could do as reach a hand out to cup Jango’s cheek. 

Jango leaned into the touch before moving forward and lips met. 

“Flowers stay….” Obi-wan whispered. 

“Butterflies fly away…” Jango finished softly.


End file.
